1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to condom apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combination condom warming and radio apparatus wherein the same is directed to employing a condom warming chamber structure in association with an entertainment structure configured as a radio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention is directed to improvements in the prior art by utilizing a heat imparting chamber within a radio structure configured as an entertainment module to include the warming of condom packages in geographical regions of wintry temperatures. To this end, the instant invention overcomes deficiencies not heretofore addressed in the prior art relative to such geographical areas and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.